


Keeping the faith

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Hidden Relationship, M/M, not that they're fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: My first try at one of my favourite childhood anime. I partially blame this series for my alledegedly 'accent-free' French. It is a classic, and if you have never seen it, I would recommend you to check it out.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Keeping the faith

_Keeping the faith_

As long as Fujiko existed, everything was right.  
As long as Fujiko existed, his love was save.  
As long as Fujiko preoccupied Lupin's mind, Goemon would remain his.  
Jigen lit a cigarette and watched his friends and partners in crime -literally- discuss their newest plan. Lupin was busy explaining their newest coup, and Goemon was having clearly none of it.  
Sitting crosslegged, his trusty Zantetsuken nestled comfortably in the bow of his arm, the reserved samurai remained irrevocably stoic to Lupin's pleas and bargains.  
Time to save the poor ronin.  
"Ne, Lupin, let me talk to our stubborn little sword master," he opted, as he walked over.  
Goemon glanced up to see Jigen move his cigarette from the left corner of his mouth to the right. Then remove it with his left hand and blow a jet of smoke out the right side of his mouth.  
Jigen didn't need to see it to know that underneath the wide hakama Goemon's member had begun to stir in serious interest. The samurai squinted his right eye up at the marksman.  
"And you believe, you could sway my decision?"  
Jigen shrugged, threw his half-finished cigarette on the ground and replied,  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I think you'd be easier convinced without Lupin's incestant bickering."  
A tilt to the left of an elegant head, making raven hair flow just so, and Goemon nodded.  
"Fine. You have twenty minutes to convince me. After that, I am leaving."  
Jigen smirked and lead the way to their little hideout. And as the two disappeared from sight, Lupin sighed and, picking up the cigarette stub, grumbled,  
"They could at least pick up after themselves..!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
This originally only started as a writing excerpt and turned into a full-blown oneshot. I might or might not continue this story, but for the moment, it is fine as it is.


	2. Chapter one: Intermezzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Nonynony asked so nicely, here's another two 60 second prompt replies.  
> This one's for you, Nonynony.

_Laying low_

Jigen snickered.   
"It's not funny", growled Goemon. Jigen smirked.   
"You do look lovely in this", he stated. Goemon merely snorted and gently waved his arms in the petal-print Furisode, as Jigen applied more lipstick. 

_Hurt_

Goemon was devastated.  
Jigen had left him for Lupin.  
That stupid, lecherous, boisterous monkey. Why, he ought to punch him into the overnext life.  
Laying on his futon, Goemon turned to his sword.  
"Your are my one true friend", he whispered.  
At that very moment, the door flew open and in stumbled Jigen; dishelved, smiling and obviously drunk.  
"Where have you been? asked Goemon cooly.  
"Bachelor party", replied Jigen.  
"I finally managed to hook Lupin up with Fujiko."  
Shrugging out of his jacket, he lay beside Goemon and mumbled,  
"I think, they got the right idea. Wouldn't you agree?"  
Goemon's heart stopped.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
That's all she wrote. At least for the moment. And just for some sweet dreams..:  
https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/ec90a5d8-4b74-4ca6-aea3-92444c94ed79/d7olbpk-bb011043-ce5e-4b33-83a2-f927a8a81973.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTpmaWxlLmRvd25sb2FkIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi9lYzkwYTVkOC00Yjc0LTRjYTYtYWVhMy05MjQ0NGM5NGVkNzkvZDdvbGJway1iYjAxMTA0My1jZTVlLTRiMzMtODNhMi1mOTI3YThhODE5NzMuanBnIn1dXX0.2VXENBd9Lghbkwxrtpvpk5lByd8a2JJ35gychllbuic


	3. Chapter two(yes, two): Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this story. It's my first try at JiGoemon, so please be gentle. Not sure where I'll be going with this, so updates will be few and every-once-in-between. Hope you enjoy.^^  
> Oh, I also seized the opportunity to hand you over some standard Japanese introduction commonplace phrases. Dou itashimashite.

_Introduction_

Jigen pushed his hat back.  
"Ne, you sure, he's legit?" Lupin grinned.  
"Hey, is one of your landsmen, so he should be safe!" Jigen scowled.  
"You're half-Japanese as well, so why should that matter?" Lupin screwed a nut into his newest gadget.  
"He's also a purebred samurai; a direct desendant of the Ishikawa clan. He's as honorable and loyal as they get." The marksman scoffed.  
"Are you saying, I'm not loyal?" Lupin inspected his handiwork.  
"Of course you are, otherwise we wouldn't click so well. But this guy takes loyality to a whole new level." Jigen lit a cigarette; he was not sold on this news.

"Watashi wa Ishikawa Goemon. Hajimemashite." Jigen blinked underneath the rim of his hat at the man standing in front of him.  
Smooth skin an impression of ivory and pale chrysantemums, raven locks which made his own black strands look like shredded tire strips, a long, oval head and a face...  
He was beautiful. Despite the frown that seemed irrevocably etched unto the newcomer's features, there was no denying that Goemon was a beauty.  
Jigen's heart skipped a beat. Lifting his hat just enough to appear polite, he grumbled,  
"Jigen Daisuke. Douzou yoroushiku." Pearls of mahogany glanced over is appearance, and Jigen shuddered. This was the deceptively curt inspection of a trained warrior, a skilled soldier, not a mere ruffian.  
He let his own eyes wander over the samurai. Lean, slender, hints and hints of muscle and sinews underneath pale skin. His chest wrappings adding to the pale lilac fuku and cream-white striped hakama traditional style he wore.  
'Any more traditional, and he would have shaved his head and knotted up his hair.'  
For a split-second, Jigen imagined Goemon's mane in a low ponytail and felt his blood rush to a variety of anatomical specifics in his body. Pulling his hat low again, he asked,  
"Ne, what are your special skills?" Goemon's eyes flitted from Jigen to Lupin and back.  
"Have you not told him?" Lupin squirmed.  
"Ne, I thought it better if you could tell him yourself and vice versa." Goemon frowned, then nodded.  
"I am a trained swordfighter. Though my skills are sadly not on par with my Zantetsuken, I try my best not to bring shame upon my family name and blade."  
Jigen relaxed a fraction.  
"Zantetsuken?" Goemon nodded.  
"My katana. It cuts through everything." Jigen smirked.  
"I'd be impressed if I believed that."

"Hoooo, sugoiii, that was amazing, Goemon!" applauded Lupin. Jigen supressed a whistle as he pushed his hat back.  
"Mazaka...ok, I'm impressed." Goemon sheated his sword, stepping away from the boulder he had just sliced in half. Walking up to them, he addressed Jigen,  
"Lupin told me, you were a marksman. Would you mind giving a demonstration of your own prowess?" Jigen shot Lupin a look who nodded and, going through his pockets, produced a 100Yen piece. Handing it over to Goemon, he ordered,  
"Toss it up." Goemon looked at the coin in his hand, then at his to-be comrades.  
"This is a trick, ne? You somehow prepared this coin to fool me, right?" Jigen lit a cigarette and smiled.  
"Feel free to use one of your own, then." Goemon tossed the coin back to Lupin and in the same motion drew something from within his wrappings and threw it high in the air.  
A high, glistening arc; sunflight reflecting off-  
"Pow!" The bullet hit the object dead on, altering its trajectory mark so it landed a few steps away from Jigen. Who walked over, picked it up and, with a flourish of his hat, brandished it to Goemon.  
"I believe, this is yours", he stated. The samurai took the coin and inspected it. Merely a bronze ring now, the 10Yen piece had been evenly hollowed out by the bullet.  
Goemeon locked eyes with Jigen and nodded.  
"Wakata. You are a man of both words and means."  
And when Goemon tucked the coin back into his binds, just below his heart, Jigen felt the slightest flutter of a butterfly in his stomach.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
..and so it begins...


End file.
